He's my Monster
by pichu10176
Summary: Shizuo raised his hand, preparing to knock on Izaya's apartment door, but began to hesitate. His brows furrowed as he started to doubt himself, if coming to visit Izaya while he was working was such a good idea. However, he didn't think that he can last the whole day waiting for Izaya to finish his work before coming to see him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!  
Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: October 7, 2015

Date Released: October 20, 2015

Author s Note: Haha, I regret not doing a rough draft for this story, it took my awhile to remember the exact words that I wanted to write for what Shizuo says near the end. :\ woops

He's my Monster

Shizuo raised his hand, preparing to knock on Izaya's apartment door, but began to hesitate. His brows furrowed as he started to doubt himself, if coming to visit Izaya while he was working was such a good idea. However, he didn't think that he can last the whole day waiting for Izaya to finish his work before coming to see him.

After much thought, he finally decided that if Izaya was not currently seeing a client, then it would be fine for Izaya to take a small break with Shizuo. If he was then Shizuo wouldn't mind waiting inside his apartment until his meeting finished. Shizuo got permission from Tom to leave work early today which was why he was currently in front of Izaya's door.

He gave a soft, almost timid knocks, unlike his typical loud ones.

As he waited for Izaya or his secretary, Namie, to answer the door, he shoved his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation of taking out a cigarette and smoking right in the front of Izaya's doorway. Shizuo knew how much Izaya dislike the smell of cigarettes and that is not how he wanted to greet Izaya. He waited for a few minutes before he tilted his head in confusion at the door.

It was weird that no one answered the door, but it might be perhaps that they didn't hear him. He tried once more, a little bit louder this time and started to tap his feet with impatience. After a few minutes, he gave up and took out Izaya's house key and carefully inserted it into the keyhole, hoping that his impatience won't affect the control over his strength and accidentally bent or worse, break the key.

"I'm coming in Izaya." he called out, hoping to hear Izaya's voice, but there was no sound that responded back to his words.

He frowned as he tried to remember if Izaya said anything about having a work trip today. He removed his shoes and put them neatly to the side before walking into Izaya's house.

He automatically first looked at Izaya's desk area to see if Izaya was there. When Izaya was really interested in a case, he would tune out everything to focus on his work, but surprisingly, he was not at his desk.

Shizuo scratched his head as he looked at the kitchen and the dinner table. _'He's not there either...'_

Finally he heard a soft noise, the sound of someone shuffling. He turned his attention towards where he thought he heard the sound, which was the sofas and walked towards them. Finally he spotted Izaya.

He was sleeping on the sofa that was facing away from the entrance door, that was why Shizuo didn't spot him right way.

Shizuo continued walking around the sofa until he was in front of it. Izaya had barely visible bags under his eyes.

 _'He must have pulled an all-nighter because he was excited about his work or some new gossip.'_ Shizuo cracked a smile as he imagined how Izaya would behave that night as he was having fun.

He sat on the sofa by Izaya's legs as he gazed at Izaya. He touched Izaya's face with his right hand and traced his fingers on his face, rubbing his thumb under his eyes at the bags. His hand brushed against his cheek before he slowly laid down next to Izaya. He rested his head against Izaya's chest and breathed in deeply, taking in Izaya's scent. He finally relaxed his shoulders due to being in Izaya's presence.

The words of Tom's client made a huge impact on Shizuo's conscious that he would like to admit.

He just laid there for awhile, starting to doze off while being surrounded with Izaya's scent and hands...? He didn't notice when Izaya woke up and started to play with his hair. Izaya lightly massaged Shizuo's scalp in between sessions of brushing his hand through his thick blond hair. It was such a comfortable feeling just being with Izaya when they are alone.

He sighed as he let Izaya continued his task.

"So, should I dare to ask why Shizu-chan is extra cuddly today?"

"..."

"Did something happened at work?"

Shizuo was quiet but slowly nodded his head against Izaya's chest.

 _'It can't related to Tom-san or his brother or else he would just be irritated when he came here. Someone must have said something negative about him to his face... damn humans, they should know how to avoid making my monster go on a rampage with their thoughtless words.'_ Izaya mentally signed at the stupidity of that human who got Shizuo so aggravated that he couldn't continue the rest of his work of collecting debts from Tom's clients for the day.

"...do.. you want to talk about it?"

It was so awkward for Izaya to be the one asking how someone else is feeling even if it's his boyfriend.

"...one of Tom's clients said that I was just a monster that can destroy things... and people; that he can't understand how people would want to be around a monster like me after he wouldn't pay up and I shook him up a bit." Shizuo murmured into Izaya's shirt, not wanting to see his reaction at those words. Izaya used to be the one saying similar words like those to him and while he doesn't say it anymore, he was scared if Izaya would just confirm what the guy said.

The look of fear and desperation the guy had while he was trying to get out of Shizuo's grasp as he was saying those words made a big impact on Shizuo's that it shook him out of his rage when he was demanding the client to pay up. He clenched Izaya's shirt while waiting in suspense at what Izaya's response was.

"So what? Does he know you? Have you guys ever talk and hang out before this event?"

"...no?" Shizuo was confused at these questions but answered anyway.

"Then why does it matter what a stranger says to you? They don't know you. Youwill probably never even see them again ( _'unless they are idiotic enough to get into debt again'_ Izaya mentally added). However, if you want to know what my opinion is then yes you are a monster."

Those words shattered Shizuo. He tried to keep his tears at bay and was starting to get off of Izaya, but Izaya grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back towards himself again.

"No, you need to hear this, while you have the ability to destroy things, you are much more than that. Ask Celty what she thinks of you, or Tom, Kadota, Shinra, or even Kasuka. They see something in you that made them want to continue to be by your side. I ...(Izaya blushed as he continued, he let go of Shizuo's collar to hold his face with both of his hands.) also see something in you. I see a kind, gentle, and forgiving person underneath the layer of anger. While I was interested in you because of your strength, I chose to be with you for your personality. Don't think that Orihara Izaya will date just anybody. I have very high standards for my significant other."

Shizuo's heart felt like it was soaring. Izaya has never really talked about their relationship and what he felt about Shizuo before so this was a big shock to hear from him.

Shizuo moved Izaya's hands away from his face before leaning up to kiss him desperately. This kiss had no tongue action, just lips pressed against lips; Shizuo just wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that Izaya was real and that he really did just confessed to him a few seconds ago.

He gave one more kiss to Izaya's lips before moving on to kiss both of his cheeks, forehead, eyelids - basically all of Izaya's face. After his heart started to beat normally and he was calmer, he laid his head back down on Izaya's chest again.

Shizuo's legs were uncomfortably hanging off of the sofa, he was on his side to avoid laying on top of Izaya and crushing Izaya with his weight, he was near the edge of the sofa that one tiny push from Izaya would have him topple off it, even with all of these discomforts that he have by choosing to lay on the couch with Izaya, for now, he felt truly content.

 _'Thanks Izaya, for being here.'_ Shizuo thought. He nuzzled into Izaya's chest before wrapping his right arm securely around Izaya and closing his eyes, preparing to doze off.

"...hey, I'm not done with my work yet! If you want to take a nap, go upstairs! I just finished mine!"

"..."

"...Shizu-chann...get off..." Izaya whined and pouted as his monster didn't move an inch. "...ugh...I hate you..."


End file.
